I Knew You Were Trouble
by BrunetteMarionette
Summary: Charlotte is the youngest Sinclair sibling and having Lester, Bo and Vincent's as brothers isn't always as bad as it may seem until they decide it's time for her first kill unfortunately for her she falls for one of the intended victims will she choose love with Nick over her family? Will the hunter become the hunted when her brothers find out?
This isn't the sequel to my first story although that is coming out soon, this was just an idea floating in my head so I hope you enjoy this one too :D Thanks for reading!

* * *

I smiled looking into the mirror as I brushed my brothers long hair I could see his eye close in content before he jumped up as the door slammed open and our oldest brother Lester walked in with piles of clothes in his hands, throwing some to me I caught them clumsily "Here Lottie try these, I think they're some good stuff in there" I nodded sadly thinking about whom they might have killed or maimed to get these clothes but I was too terrified of my two eldest brothers to say anything "Thank you Lester" Lester just nodded and pressed a small kiss to my head as I walk passed him.

Throwing the clothes onto the rickety bed in my room I began to sort threw them casting a look around my room I sighed seeing all the jewellery, clothes, shoes, bags and other things the boys had brought home for me; any girl would have thought herself lucky having all this nice stuff and I would have too if they had ripped it off a dead woman's body.

"Charlotte!" I jumped hearing the worst voice ever, Bo, he was Vincent's twin but they were nothing alike, Vince was actually nice and had a heart but we were both too afraid and loved our little family too much to leave. "Comin'" I called back softly walking back down the creaky stairs and to the lounge where my Lester and Bo had set up the pool table, Bo turned to me with a genuine smile "Hey princess" I smiled dad used to call me that "We decided that tonight you'll come huntin' with me" I shot my head to Vincent but he shook his head he didn't decide this, Bo turned back to Lester "If we set up some tacks on the road someone is bound to show up" Bo set the pool cue down before putting his arm around me "Now you don't actually have to kill the poor bastard but I want you to see how it's done so when your time comes you're ready" I just slowly nodded moving away from Bo and putting my arms around myself.

"Well go and get ready, oh and put on something you don't mind getting dirty" Bo said with a nasty smile, walking up the stairs I could hear Lester and Bo talking about how good it'll be for me and It'll be easy seeing as I already know how to fight and shoot, I learnt how to fight and hunt long before I found out my brothers were murderers and then they tried to tell me it was so we could finish my mothers dream of building wax sculptures.

After changing I sat on my bed and played with the stray ends of my blanket until I heard a soft knock at the door and Vincent's head pop round "Hey" I murmured when he sat next to me and pulled me into a small hug, Vincent was definitely my favourite brother I don't think he likes killing either but he wants to help create mom's dream. "Charlotte! Are you ready" my bedroom door slammed open and Bo looked angry "What the hell are you doin' in here, you're supposed to be getting those two I brought here earlier ready" Vincent jumped up when Bo started shouting at him and shook a little "Can't you see Charlotte is getting ready to help us, you're going to make her soft like you now get. Get!" Bo shouted causing Vincent to run back downstairs.

Bo turned to me smiling again like nothing had happened "Ready princess?" I nodded silently not wanting to upset my brother. "Come on now" he beckoned with his hand leading me down the stairs to where Lester stood waiting "Now you do as Bo says and stay out of trouble, ya hear?" looking back and forth between my brothers I sighed "Yeah I hear" Lester smiled showing his black teeth "Good, here take this just in case" my eyes opened wide when he put his bowie knife in my hand "but this is your bowie" Lester shrugged casually rubbing the back of his neck "I got more bowie's but I only got one of you" I smiled taking the knife from him as Bo put his hands on my shoulders "Come on then let's go"

Walking outside I saw the tow truck waiting for us and look at Bo confused "Don't worry Lottie It's all part of the plan" nodding I climbed into the car and wished I was somewhere else, someone else.

/

We had been sitting in the tow truck for an hour now silently and it was getting late and dark, I was just falling asleep when a pair of car headlights could be seen in the distance and my stomach dropped this was it I was about to witness a murder and my brother wanted my to help, my life would never be the same from this point on as I seemed to worry about this my brothers face split into a manic grin "Well well about damn time" he drawled lighting himself a cigarette. I looked back to the lights and the closer they got the quicker my heart seemed to beat. Bo turned off all the lights making it pitch black "What are you doing that car could hit us" I asked him worried as he smirked at me "Don't worry princess we'll be fine" I looked at him with my eyes wide I felt like I could hear my heart beating in my ears I closed my eyes tight before hearing a bang and tires screeching.

Opening my eyes I saw a car had stopped on the side of the road with the headlights still on, we watched at the car door opened and a woman got out looking around the car "Stupid bitch" Bo muttered opening the window and throwing out his burnt out cigarette, I watched the woman pull out her phone and put it to her ear obviously calling for help. "Ready princess" Bo asked and laughed when I shook my head "Don't worry you'll be a natural" I smiled slightly It was nice when my brothers complimented me. Starting the car Bo looked at me confused when I put my hand on his arm "Lights" I muttered as he laughed again. Turning on the lights Bo turned to me "Camera, Action" I sighed and glared at him "That would have been funny if someone wasn't about to die.

Driving closer to the woman I squinted as the headlights of her car made it hard to see but as she put her hand in front of her I could see she had the same problem "Hello?" she called out she looked annoyed "Hello?" she called again walking towards us a couple of steps until Bo reversed, The woman started to walk forward again until Bo reversed again. The woman didn't look so annoyed now I could also see fear on her face as she turned back to her car and walk away Bo pulled off and sped up I screamed along with the woman when he grabbed her head from the window and drug her with us for a couple of seconds before propelling her through the window of her car.

We stopped dead behind her car and I put my hand to my chest trying to control my breathing and my sanity. I sat there as Bo opened the car and got out suddenly my door was opened "Are you ok?" My older brother called softly I nodded slowly still not looking at him "Charlotte..Look at me princess" turning my head I looked at Bo "That happened so fast" I whispered if I talked any louder I probably would have cried Bo just smiled softly at me "They're not always like that" he told me nodding behind us "Come on I want you to see it" I looked at him shocked and shook my head "I don't want to" I whispered once again Bo sighed before grabbing my hand "Come one Charlotte there's no room for discussion on this" Letting Bo pull me out of the truck I wrapped my arms around myself. Peeking around the car I gagged at the sight of the woman she was obviously dead but her eyes were open like she was staring at me.

Bo jumped onto the hood of the car and groaned pulling the woman from out of the windshield "Charlotte can you drive the truck in front of the car?" Bo stopped pulling at the woman and threw the keys a me before turning back to the woman "Now Charlotte" I jumped before running to the truck and turning it around before reversing it back to the woman's car. Getting out of the truck I stopped dead seeing Bo had finally gotten the woman out of the windscreen and was lay in his arms lifeless "Charlotte get the door" Bo asked groaning before throwing the woman in the backseat of her car carelessly "Damn she was a pretty one" I looked at him disgusted before nodding "She coulda won one of those pageants they used to have in town" Bo nodded "I think we found our Miss Ambrose" He told me smirking before turning to the truck and getting the car ready to tow, I looked back to the dead woman "I'm sorry".


End file.
